The Game of Life
by rapunzells
Summary: What if Ezria had a kid...but instead of Aria leaving Rosewood with the baby, Ezra did?
1. Chapter 1

**Just another plot bunny...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (SHOCKER!)**

* * *

><p>"You almost done in there?" Hanna yelled, banging on the bathroom door.<p>

"One second…" I responded as I slipped my earrings in., Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and I had _finally _graduated college, and were living in a decent-sized apartment in New York City. After everything that happened with A and Alison, the only college that would accept girls with reputations like ours was Hollis. I wasn't happy about having to stay in Rosewood, but now I'm 22 and have two books published- I'm fairly happy with how my life went. But I'm missing something. Ezra.

When I was 16, Ella and Byron had disapproved of my relationship with Ezra. We weren't allowed see each other anymore, but if the law can't stop us, my parents certainly can't stop us from being together. We continued the relationship in secrecy, and things were going great- until I found out I was pregnant.

I spent that summer in Philadelphia with Ezra and the girls, telling Ella that the four of us girls needed time away from Rosewood and all the Ali drama. Byron and Ella never found out the truth about why I was there.

On August 30, I had a baby girl that Ezra and I named Daniella Marie Fitz **(I actually looked it up on Wikapedia, and Aria's middle name is Marie. I feel smart)**. I went back to Rosewood for senior year of high school, and Ezra took Daniella to New York to raise her. I had only known Daniella for the short amount of time we were in the hospital; I haven't heard from Ezra and Daniella in 3 years- the last time we communicated was me e-mailing him to see how things were going.

I _do_ know that Daniella is six years old, has long, curly brown hair, and loves to dance. She likes to watch shows on Disney Channel, and is allergic to dogs. Everything else about my own daughter is a mystery to me.

I opened the bathroom door, and slowly stepped out, "Bathroom's all yours," I said to Hanna.

"Well, good luck today." Hanna said to me, "You better tell us EVERY detail about it when you get home."

"I will," I promised. When Ezra found out I was in New York, he decided that we should meet up and discuss how things will work out with Daniella. I'll be meeting him today for the first time in years where Daniella takes dance lessons- according to Ezra, that's the only time she wouldn't be breathing down our necks.

I got in my car and was on my way to meet Ezra and Daniella for the first time in 6 years.

* * *

><p>Glancing at the directions that were scribbled on a pink sticky note one last time, I slowly got out of the car and walked up to the dance studio, glad that there was a) a place for us to meet in where I wouldn't have to deal with seeing my soul mate and daughter for the first time at the same time, and b) that Ezra seemed to know what he was doing.<p>

I opened the door and saw Ezra reading a book on one of the many plush leather couches of the warm and inviting waiting room. When Ezra heard the doors close, he looked up and saw me. His face immediately lit up and I crossed the carpeted floors to him, smiling. We still felt the connection.

"Hi," He said.

"Hey," I plopped onto the couch, "accidently" landing a little too close to him.

We just sat there for a few minutes, unsure of what to do other than take in how the other has changed. Being a father certainly has aged Ezra. He looked tired, and had a few gray hairs, but he still looked hot to me.

"So what's Daniella like?" I asked.

Ezra thought for a moment, "Well she's very energetic. She likes to dance and is usually shy around new people, but she always warms up to them." He smiled a genuine smile, and I couldn't help but think I've missed so much of her life- _too much_.

"Does she know who I am?" I questioned, wondering how Ezra had been answering _everyone's_ questions.

"She's seen pictures of you, pretty much every picture we took since I started working at Hollis. I tell her you can't live with us yet when she asks where you are, but she doesn't seem that curious as to why you aren't there. Or at least she doesn't ask many questions…"

I smiled, remembering all the pictures we took together in two years. I had them stored in a little box along with other miscellaneous things that remind me of Ezra and the times we spent together in his tiny apartment that was now occupied by an elderly couple who totally changed _everything_ about the apartment, not that I try to see through the window obsessively as I drive by or anything...

"And where does she go when you're at work?" I tested him.

"Well now Dani's in first grade, so once I'm able to pick her up about an hour after I get home from work." He paused. I had to strain my memory to remember that he was back to teaching at a high school. "But when she was younger, my mom came and watched her."

Absent-mindedly, I scooted even closer to him on the couch, and was now a mere five inches away from Ezra. "So she know you had a kid with your student?" I questioned.

"No…I-I told her you died in a car crash. She asked me why you couldn't be there and I panicked!"

I giggled. Clearly he hadn't been thinking about what would happen when I was back and his mom came to visit. Meaning we have to keep this set of secrets from someone else.

"I missed your giggle," Ezra admitted.

I smiled and looked down to see that I was dangerously close to Ezra, when I looked up, his lips were so close to mine, I could smell his breath- which smelled like mint even at three in the afternoon. Slowly our lips met. The kiss only lasted three full seconds, but if we weren't in public, it would have lasted longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Diddya like it? Reveiw and let me know! I'll try to get the next chapter up within asap!<strong>

**P.S. I just reread this and didn't realize that August 30 is right before September 1, Ezria's anniversary. So yeah. Epic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I did this quicker than I thought :) **

**And to the reveiwer who asked: nonononono Ezra is NOT married :P**

**This is the last time I'm saying I don't own PLL, mmmkayyy?**

* * *

><p>I sat there on the couch, life finally starting to feel absolutely great again. I had Ezra back, or at least things weren't <em>bad<em> with him. It was just a kiss…but hopefully it meant _something_.

Ezra looked at his watch, "Daniella should be getting out any minute now…" he mumbled.

I grinned. I would finally get to see my daughter. After all these years, I could finally see what she looked like. _Who _she looked like. I had absolutely no clue what color her eyes or hair were. I didn't know weather she would be tall for her age or short. And now I would finally get to know.

After about ten minutes, the class of young girls was let out. I looked over every one carefully, trying to see if I would recognize my daughter. The first girl out was small with short bleach blond hair, then came one who still had her baby fat and short jet black hair. I waited as about ten other girls filed out of the studio. None of them were Daniella- they all went to other parents in the room. The last three girls came out about twenty seconds after everyone else. One of them was blond, the other had red hair, and then the very last six year old out was shorter and had brunette hair.

She ran over to Ezra. _This was Daniella_. This was my daughter. Her hair looked as if it would be long, except her curly locks were in a high ponytail held up with a pink satin bow. She had big hazel eyes and was wearing a black leotard with pink tights and a pink skirt. Daniella ripped off her ballet shoes and shoved them in a small bag that contained more dance shoes and a water bottle.

"Daddy, can me and Hallie and Brittany go and get cookies at the bakwy?" she asked, in a quick, high pitched voice, missing the 'r' in 'bakery'. I smiled at her cuteness, glad that I didn't miss her saying and doing things like that.

"No…" Ezra said slowly.

She took a sip from her water bottle and pouted. She then looked up and noticed me. For five whole seconds she stared at me, trying to place who I was. "Who are you…?" she asked me, cocking her head to the side.

Ezra and I exchanged a glace, "Daniella," Ezra started, "this is your mom."

Daniella studied my face for a few more moments, "You are?" her small voice asked.

"Yes," I nodded, holding back tears.

She stood up and hugged me, "hi mommy!" she said.

I laughed, "Hi Daniella."

"How about the three of us go to the bakery together?" Ezra asked the small girl.

Daniella jumped up and down, "Yes!"

Ten minutes later, we were sitting in a small, quiet bakery, the three of us comfortably fitting in a love seat, Daniella in the middle of Ezra and I.

Daniella was as perfect as I could picture her. She read at a third grade reading level, owned a guinea pig that she took care of herself, and wanted to be a doctor when she grew up. She was very energetic, and could probably talk for hours.

Daniella tried her best to keep her gourmet chocolate chip cookie from getting crumbs all over the place as Ezra and I sipped our coffees and admired her. I watched as a young family with a son about the same age as Daniella walked in with two elderly couples- who I assumed was the grandparents. They all sat at a table, and had all seemed so happy and excited. We would probably never get to do that with Ella and Byron, and Ezra's parents think I'm _dead_. It seemed as though things got perfect for just a moment, yet there's still the same problem with Ezra being my former teacher looming over us.

When we were finished, I hugged Ezra and Daniella goodbye and climbed into my car. At the apartment, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were all sitting in the living room, half paying attention to the obnoxious reality show playing on the flat screen. When they saw me come in, they all sat up a little straighter.

"Well?" Spencer eagerly asked.

I sat down, "Well what?"

Hanna grinned, "Well how was it? What happened? What was Daniella like?" she bounced up and down, ready to listen to how it went.

"It was…awesome." I summed it up in one word.

"More," Emily pressed.

I began telling them all about how it went. I started with Ezra telling me all about Daniella, quickly touched on Ezra and I feeling a connection, and ended with what Daniella was like.

When I finished the girls were all grinning, deep in thought. "Wait," Hanna said, in all seriousness, "You said she's a dancer. Does that mean Ezra raised her as a _girly girl_? Ohmygosh this is absolutely _perfect_!"

"Who cares, Hanna?" Spencer asked, I was about to thank her when she continued, "Daniella reads at a third grade level. That's tremendous. It's been proven that-"

"You guys are probably annoying Aria," Emily said, saving us from a lecture.

I thanked Emily before getting up and going into my room, where I sat on my bed, starting _To Kill a Mockingbird_ for the millionth time while checking my texts. I had one from Mike, asking if I liked his profile picture on Facebook. I rolled my eyes, and then smiled when I saw that the other message was from Ezra, and that he didn't change his number all these years. My eyes floated across the text:

_That was fun. Dani can't wait to see you again :)_

Quickly, I typed back:

_We should arrange for that. _

I set my phone down on my desk and opened my laptop to begin on my latest novel. My hands were flying across the keyboard, when my phone started ringing. "Hello." I answered flirtatiously.

"Aria," somebody slowly replied. I placed the voice as my mother's and listened as she kept on talking, "I was just calling to check in and see how you girls were settling in. Is everything going good in New York?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," I uneasily answered.

"Great, Aria, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. Our conversation lasted for about ten more minutes, and I spent the whole time wishing I could just mention meeting up with Ezra and _our daughter_, but I of course kept my lips sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah thanks for reading! I'm already working on the next chapter. so that should be up soon :D<strong>

**Reveiw please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww guys thanks for all the reveiws! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

><p>It's been about three months since I've come to New York, and now it's November. Daniella was starting to see me as her mom and I may have even stayed over with Ezra on a few occasions. The holidays are coming closer and I'm not sure where I'm going to spend them. As much as I want to be with Ezra and Daniella for Christmas, I can't. My parents have their minds set on me spending Christmas with them since they think the only people I socialize with in New York City are Hanna, Spencer, and Emily, who are all going back to Rosewood fro Christmas. So I, a mom, have to listen to my mom.<p>

I did get to spend Thanksgiving here, though. I spent it with Ezra and Daniella as well as Daniella's friends and their families. I wondered what my family was doing, what they were eating, but then I realized that this was my family. The other half of my family that the first half doesn't know about, and won't for a while. It just didn't feel like I thought it would, since I can't really do much without lying about it.

Currently, I was sitting in my room, typing on my laptop and counting the days until I had to go back to Rosewood on my fingers: three. I groaned and looked longingly at my bag that I packed last night for going to Rosewood.

"Aria!" Hanna's voice rang through the apartment, "Aria!" as she came closer, I saved the Word Document I was working on and closed my laptop.

"What?" I asked.

She stood in my room for a moment and looked around, "Aria we're going today." She announced, looking at the ground.

My eyes widened, "To Rosewood?"

She nodded, "Yeah…um we told the parents we'd be there today, and accidently wrote down the wrong date. They're waiting for us, so…"

I could strangle her... "But I was going to go over to see Daniella tomorrow." I protested, "Can't we like…"

"Grab your bag, we're going now," Hanna grabbed my bag and dragged me out of the apartment to our car, where everyone was already sitting. Spencer took a giant sip of her coffee and zoomed away as fast as possible. Emily curled up and slept, and Hanna busied herself with her phone, which she was smart enough to not throw in the trunk. I rested my head on my hands and looked out the window, quickly shooting my head back to the front when we passed Ezra's apartment building.

* * *

><p>The drive back to Rosewood was pretty much uneventful, and soon we were pulling into the driveway of Spencer's old house, where we'd sleep in the barn for the night. Wordlessly, we all grabbed our bags and dragged them into the barn, checking about five times to make sure the barn door was locked.<p>

"So…" Spencer trailed off once we were all settled on pullout couches.

Hanna kept on fixing her messy bun, and Emily was reading a swimming magazine. "I don't know about you people, but I'm going to bed," I proclaimed. I snuggled into my covers and closed my eyes, finally feeling relaxed.

The next morning, I woke up and looked around the barn. Everyone was sound asleep. The only sound was the whir of the heating system. I slowly sat up and grabbed my phone, texting Ezra and letting him know that I was dragged to Rosewood early. He soon responded, saying it was fine, and by then everybody was awake. We were able to eat right there in the barn, since the Hastings keep the kitchen in here stocked.

At around 9am, our parents came over to bring us home. When my mom drove up in her old silver car, I dropped my suitcase and purse in the trunk, trying not to seem different as I climbed into the car. Different as in I'm-back-with-the-forbidden-love-of-my-life-and-our-daughter-different. She made small talk in the car, talking about the weather, the holidays, and asking how things have been in New York. When she pulled into the garage, I grabbed my things from the trunk and ran up to my room, telling her I wanted to see it after all this time, even though I really couldn't care less about my old room, I just wanted to be alone.

My bed and dresser still looked relatively the same, except mostly everything was empty. I opened up the third drawer from the top of my dresser and grabbed the only item I saw. It was the first picture Ezra and I took with the paper bags. I accidently left it there when I left, and I've been thinking about the tiny piece of paper ever since. I studied the picture carefully, looking first at the faces I drew on the paper bags that rested on our heads, and then at Ezra's old leather couch and his unmade bed in the background.

At the time, I hadn't even known about Ezra getting the job at Hollis- I wouldn't know that until the next morning. I hadn't known that we'd tell my parents, who'd not accept our relationship. I didn't think I'd be getting pregnant within the next year and watching as Ezra and my daughter left Pennsylvania.

I folded the small paper and shoved it in my back pocket, and skipped down the stairs to see the rest of my family. We all spent the night talking and catching up, and then I went to bed, congratulating myself on not outing Ezra and me.

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went, but I still have two more days of dreadful Rosewood. "Hey Aria," my mom said, as she entered my room. "While you're in Rosewood, do you want me to do your laundry for you?"<p>

"You don't really need to…" I trailed off.

"Well I will! With you and Mike back, I finally have something to do. These all the clothes you brought?" She motioned to the mound of clothing on my bed. I nodded and returned back to my laptop.

"Thanks mom," I murmured.

"It's my specialty." She scooped up the shirts, skirts, and jeans, and carried them down the hall to where the laundry room was.

I listened as she emptied change from Mike's jeans and threw every item individually into the washer. Then, out of nowhere, was her voice, "Aria?"

"What?" I got up from my spot on my bed and lazily made my way to the laundry room, where she was holding my jeans and a folded piece of paper. She shoved the paper in my face and I realized it was my first picture with Ezra.

"Explain." She simply said, watching as my eyes got bigger and bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh, Aria! <strong>

**The next chapter will prob be up within 2 days, cuz, well, that's the rate I've been going at :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Of course I forgot to take that picture out of my pocket_… "I- uh- mom." I choked out, looking everywhere but the picture held in front of me.

"Don't lie to me, I know that's his apartment in the background. That was the last time I ever saw him, was when I barged into his apartment to tell you two I didn't want you together anymore. Tell me, Aria, why is this in your pocket?" She put her hands on her hips and stared a hole right through my forehead. Creepy…

"Well…" I said, debating weather I should tell the truth or not, "I found the picture in Spencer's car under the seat. It was probably there for years, so I put it in my pocket. I'll bring it out to the trash." It was most-likely the stupidest lie I've ever told, and I didn't really even want to lie, but she held the picture out for me. I ran down the stairs and out the door to where the garbage can sat on the curb. Loudly, I lifted and closed the lid as I shoved the picture back in my jean pocket, vowing to put it in my suitcase as soon as I got inside.

She's never gong to lighten up to the idea of us being together, I realized, suddenly, cursing the fact that we ever told her about our relationship.

* * *

><p>"So Aria," Hanna said as Spencer was driving us home, "do you want to go straight to Ezra's apartment? I'm sure Spencer would gladly bring you there," She smiled, glancing at her new purse and giggling every few seconds.<p>

"You practically live there now," Spencer smiled, looking at me for my answer.

"Yeah," I replied to them, "Sure."

"But we better meet Daniella soon." Spencer teased, looking back to the road and getting back to driving.

When we finally made it to Ezra's apartment, I said bye to the girls, thanking them for bringing me right here, and grabbed my suitcase from the trunk, dragging it up the stairs to Ezra's apartment. When I reached his door, I knocked and waited until finally Daniella came rushing to the door and flung it open, hugging me, "Mommy!" she shrieked.

"Hey Dani," I replied, hugging her back and putting my bags on the ground, "So did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?"

"Oh yes! I got every single thing on my list!" She jumped up and down. I walked through the apartment and sat on the beat up leather couch while Daniella joined me and watched the TV in front of us as Nickelodeon aired commercials. I hit the mute button on the remote control and faced her.

"So grandma came over?" I asked, wanting to find out more about the woman who I've never met that's been such an important part of my daughter's life.

"Yep," she nodded, "she did cooking and stuff. Uncle Greg and Aunt Jenny came over too with my cousins." _So there's a whole bunch of people I don't know about that think I'm dead?_

At that moment, Ezra came out of his room, wearing a black t-shirt and flannel plaid pants, which I recognized as his pajamas. "Oh, Aria, hi," he said, yawning and joining us on the couch. I then had to explain how I got here so early (I texted him when we were still in Pennsylvania telling him we just started, when I thought I was going to have to go home and put all my things away before heading over here). He was talking about everyone who spent Christmas here, when out of nowhere, there was a knock at the door. It was loud and sharp, and the sound rang through my ears, reminding me that there was civilization outside this apartment. Ezra and I stared at each other, becoming silent. "Who is it?" I mouthed to him.

He helplessly shrugged. The person knocked on the door again, and then I heard a female voice say, "Ezra, it's me!"

"My mom." He whispered, his eyes getting wide.

Before we could do anything, Daniella shot up from the couch and ran to the door. "Grandma!" she shouted as she flung the door opened.

"Hi sweetie," his mother greeted her, walking right into the apartment and tracking snow everywhere. She adjusted her long grey coat and her eyes rested on a purse sitting on the kitchen counter. "Ezra? Daniella let me in again; I came to get my purse back. I forgot the thing again…" She said. Ezra and I awkwardly sat there on the couch, just yards away from her.

Ezra opened his mouth to speak, but didn't have time to say or do anything when she snatched her purse off the counter and whirled around, staring at me as if I were a ghost, probably because I was supposed to be one. Her purse fell to the floor. "Who are you?" she timidly asked me.

I tried not to glance at Ezra, as I slowly inched away from him on the couch, not taking my eyes off the shocked old woman in front of me. "I'm Aria." I stated, unsure of what I should call myself or if I should add my last name in there too.

"Aria as in…Daniella's mother?" She looked curiously at me.

Ezra and I simultaneously answered, "Yes."

"Ezra told me you were dead about six years ago…" she looked to Ezra with cold eyes.

Ezra nervously ran his hand through his hair and spoke, "Well, I may have…_lied_ about that…" he trailed off.

"So you're not dead?" his mom asked/

I smiled, "No, I was, uh, in Rosewood."

"Why?" she turned to Ezra.

Ezra looked at me for an answer and I watched as his mom walked over to where the couch was and over to the seat in front of us, waiting for an answer. "She was finishing college." Ezra finally said.

I crossed and uncrossed my legs, looking around the apartment at everything that wasn't his mother. There was about five seconds of pure silence. Daniella was long gone, playing with her dolls in her room, and the only sound was our breathing. "Wow." His mom said to me, "So are you studying to be a doctor or something, sweetie? I'm Ruth by the way."

"No…" I trailed off as she lifted an eyebrow and looked at me skeptically.

"Aria was my student." Ezra stated in an effort to end the awkwardness.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So you all saw the Canadian promo, right? Holy crap it was amazing!**

**You may proceed...**

* * *

><p>"Your WHAT?" Ruth's eyes fell out of their sockets and her jaw dropped to the floor.<p>

Ezra and I then launched into the story of how we met and everything that happened up until I had Daniella and Ezra took her to New York.

"So Aria wasn't able to raise Daniella, and that's why you came here and told me she had died, because you didn't want to tell me all of this?" Ruth concluded. We both nodded, "But her parents don't know they're grandparents?" she asked. We shook our heads and looked down. "Oddly enough, I'm ok with this. I mean, I'm disappointed in both of you, but I'm not that mad. You two are lucky you weren't caught, though." She said. "Well it's been a long time, I should go." She hugged both of us and left without saying anything, still looking kind of shaken from the revelation that her granddaughter's parents are liars.

"Well that was easy." Ezra said and sat down on the couch.

I smiled and joined him on the couch, amazed at how easy it really was. It made me want to go tell my parents about us and get it off my chest, but I doubt it'd go over well with them that I went behind their back countless times and ended up secretly having a baby. I lied to them many times to keep this relationship going, and I don't think they'd ever forgive me for all that once they found out. "We should go put Daniella to bed," I stood up and motioned for Ezra to follow me.

Daniella was looking through a short chapter book when we opened the door and entered her room. "It's time for bed," I told her, and she silently obeyed by placing her kitty cat bookmark in the book and climbing into her bed. "goodnight, Daniella," I murmured, leaning in to kiss her and pulling her pink flowery comforter up to her chin. She snuggled into her pillow deeper and closed eyes after Ezra kissed her goodnight and we left her room to go to Ezra's room.

* * *

><p>"So Aria," Hanna said during breakfast on a cold February day, "are we <em>ever <em>gong to get meet your daughter?"

"Yes," I chuckled, "soon."

"Soon?" her voice echoed through our apartment, causing Emily, Spencer, and I to jump. "I'm visiting my mom next weekend, meaning I'll have to wait two weeks! That's a lot!"

"Two weeks," I promised.

* * *

><p>"Singed?" Daniella asked me, staring hard at the word "Signed" in her Magic Tree House novel <strong>(my brother's as obbsessed with those as I am Ezria lol 7 year olds...)<strong> It was a Friday afternoon, and Ezra was running late at a meeting, so I had to pick Daniella up from school. We were sitting in her pink rocking chair in her frilly little-girl's room with her on my lap, ready to read for twenty minutes as homework.

"No…the 'G' is silent," I urged.

"Signed!" she exclaimed, going back to reading the book. She finished the chapter and decided to go on and read another one, with me helping her every so often. Everyday I was learning something new about her, and today it was that she likes to read mysteries. She says she likes mysterious books, so I stored that information in my head for future reference.

When she finished reading the chapter, I went into the kitchen and looked for something to cook for dinner while Daniella played with her Barbies in her room. That's when my cell phone rang on the couch and I ran over to pick it up. The caller id said _Spencer_, "hello?" I answered, wondering what could possibly be so important that she couldn't text me it.

"Aria." Her voice was shaky, that can't good, "Hanna…was in a car accident."

I froze, my hand almost about to grab the lettuce in the fridge, "Where?" I walked over to the couch slowly and sat down while taking calming yoga breaths.

"In Rosewood, she was almost at her mom's house!" her voice broke.

I tried not to cry with Daniella in the other room as I asked, "Is she ok?"

"Yeah…um when are you able to leave? Emily and I are ready to visit her. We packed a bag for you."

"Thanks," I whispered, "I'll be at the apartment as soon as Ezra is home." We hung up and I walked over to Daniella's door and peered into her room at her peaceful figure laying on her stomach and still reading, whispering each word to herself.

I turned around and saw the doorknob to the apartment door slowly opening. I grabbed my purse and ran for the door, shoving past a startled Ezra, "!"

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hanna was in a car accident I need to go to Rosewood," I said, slightly slower this time, kissing him quickly and running down the hall, not even closing the door or anything.

"The person fell asleep behind the wheel?" I asked Spencer while we were waiting in the waiting room early the next morning.

"Apparently." She replied, looking at the closed door to the room Hanna was occupying.

"Those idiots! Ever hear of coffee?" I said, not caring about how loud I was because the only people here were Spencer, Emily, and I, along with a teenage boy dressed in all black with tattoos covering his neck.

"Calm down, Aria, she'll be ok." Emily assured me.

"She's in a coma." Spencer pointed out, rolling her eyes at Emily's optimistic attitude.

I groaned, "I feel like I'm gonna barf."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, pulling my thin jacket tighter around me. "Shoot I forgot tampons," I heard Spencer grumble, rummaging through her purse and standing up. My eyes snapped open and I shot up.

"I missed my period!" I blurted out.

Spencer and Emily stared right at me, seeming to forget how to blink. We all looked at each other with wide eyes, "Does this mean…?" Emily thought aloud.

"Spencer get a pregnancy test while you're at the drug store," I ordered, my voice getting high and my vision blurring. This was probably just a misunderstanding, hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't even see that coming! Gosh now I need to figure things out all different. I was gonna have this whole thing in Rosewood and whatever. Hanna's irrelevent :P<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Only 13 more days till PLL! I'm kinda dead over here after all that waiting xP**

* * *

><p>It was positive. My pregnancy test actually came back positive, meaning I'm going to be a mother again. The little plus signs stared back up at me from the dirty bathroom counter, mocking me for my own stupidity. As I walked back into the vacant hospital waiting room in a daze, I thought about how I'd have to tell everybody that wasn't looking at me expectantly right now. First I'd tell Ezra, then…my parents? After putting off telling them for so long, I really don't want to do it now, but they do deserve to know they're going to be grandparents (for the second time), plus it's too much of a hassle to not tell them.<p>

Spencer and Emily looked up at me, waiting for me to tell them the results, "it's positive," I whispered, making it feel real. I looked at my stomach, picturing an actual baby growing inside me.

"What are you gonna do?" It was Emily who asked the question, the question I hated because the answer was kind of obvious.

"Have a kid," I answered, sitting down. Emily and Spencer exchanged a glance that I ignored, only able to think about everything about pregnancy that I'd have to repeat. There'd be morning sickness, which I always had at around noon with Daniella, I'd have to rest more, and worry about taking care of another person. But this time I'd man up and tell my parents about it, instead of only thinking about the current moment and not telling them a thing about it.

A few silent minutes later, Spencer had talked to somebody and told us we should go to our hotel room, since Hanna would be in a coma for a few days. We all grabbed our belongings and reluctantly drove to the Days Inn down the road, each of us glad we could finally sleep.

When we all had woken up, it was about five in the afternoon and Emily had already taken a run around the block and said there was no progress on Hanna when she checked on her, and that Ms. Marin would let us know when Hanna was awake. We ordered salad from room service, because Spencer said pizza wouldn't be too good for me, which I happily agreed to. We spent the remainder of the afternoon in our hotel room with the blinds closed and the TV on, watching nothing but soap operas and occasionally the news. When it was finally night and we were all getting back to sleep, I began to think over think about everything that lays in the future.

After telling Ezra, we'll have to come back to Rosewood, and in Rosewood we have to have Mike to stay at home for a weekend, so we can tell them about us. We'll have to start by saying I'm pregnant…no we should probably tell them they're already grandparents, and then we tell them I'm pregnant. It all _sounds_ so easy…

A little over a week later, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and I were ready to go back to New York. Luckily my mom was busy the whole week, and hadn't really thought of talking to me the entire time I was here, which I was completely fine with.

"Aria's what?" Hanna shrieked after I had told her once we had gotten to be about half a mile away from Rosewood (I'm a little paranoid about it all).

"Pregnant," I replied, helping her get her phone out of her purse and turned on, since her arm was broken.

"Not quite surprised…" she playfully mumbled. I just smiled and pulled out a book for the remainder of the ride.

The next day was a Saturday. I woke up and made sure Hanna was fine before getting dressed and going to Ezra and Daniella's apartment, which is pretty much mine now. I arrived a little after noon, and used my key to get in. Ezra was sitting in silence on the couch, grading papers. He looked up as I closed the door."Where's Daniella?" I asked, listening for the sounds of music playing from her room or her whispering words to herself from a book as she read it.

"She's at dance. She's going to Brittany's house after for a play date." I smiled and sat down, not wanting to put this moment off for any longer.

"Ezra…" I started in a serious voice. He put the papers down and looked at me. "I'm….pregnant."

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes going straight to my stomach.

"Yes, really." I replied. We shared a brief kiss and he rested back onto the couch, me climbing into his arms.

"Do you know what this means? Other than we'll have to tell your parents..." he asked, looking around the apartment.

"What?" I expectantly asked.

He looked back at me, "That we'll have to move into a bigger apartment, seeing as the three of us need breathing space as it is here."

We talked about how we'd tell my parents, and where in New York we want this new, necessary apartment to be. We talked about baby names, and how to tell Daniella, and then it was time to go pick Daniella up from her friend's house.

Leia and Peter, Brittany's parents, had a nice little apartment that looked as if it was decorated by a crew of professional interior designers. The entire place smelled like fresh baked pie, and everything was perfectly clean. Clearly they haven't been through everything Ezra and I have been through, and their biggest problem is probably getting hair out of the drain. I talked with Leia for a little while after Daniella begged to be able to stay for a few more minutes, and learned more about her than I do waiting for Daniella's dance class to end. She had been the one who suggested Daniella take dance with Brittany during a playgroup, and she was the one who'd help Daniella with her hair during recitals, and shopping when she needed new clothes.

I missed six years of my daughter's life and I couldn't really even help it, but soon I'm going to have another chance.


	7. Chapter 7

"So I'm gonna be a big sister?" Daniella's voice asked us that night during dinner, just after telling her I was pregnant.

"Yes," Ezra and I replied in unison.

She smiled and sat up straighter, "wow," she said, munching on a carrot with a huge smile. The three of us spent the night peacefully in the apartment, playing board games and watching TV. Every so often, Daniella was probably thinking about how she'd be a big sister and how important that role was, because she'd smile out of nowhere.

It has been about a month since I told Ezra and Daniella, and now I'm really starting to feel pressured to tell my parents. Since today was a Thursday, I called Ezra at around three, when he comes home. "Hello?" he answered the phone on the second ring.

"Ezra, I think we should tell my parents." I simply said, Hanna staring at me from across the couch while trying to watch the Food Network.

I could just see his eyes growing wide as he asked, "When? Saturday?"

"Yeah," I said, "we could just go to Rosewood, and…tell them everything."

"And we'll bring Daniella?" he still sounded unsure.

I nodded, and then stopped realizing he wasn't standing here, "Well my parents would want to meet their _granddaughter_." I responded. We talked for about half an hour more, making all the arrangements, before hanging up. Hanna raised her eyebrows at me as I made my way to my room to pack for going back to Rosewood for the weekend.

The next day I went to the doctor for an appointment early in the morning, and found out the gender of my baby. The moment was probably one of the happiest moments of my life, and I wished I scheduled it at a time Ezra would be able to make it at, because now it's all very exciting. Even my parents will be happy.

On Saturday morning, Ezra picked me up in front of my apartment building, and I climbed into the car, officially being sick of Rosewood. "Where are we going?" Daniella curiously asked from the backseat while coloring in a Disney princess coloring book.

"Well, we're going to meet your other grandma and grandpa," I started.

She asked, "I have more than Grandma Ruth you mean?"

Ezra and I said "yes." "But you probably want to take a nap because it takes a while to get to where they live," Ezra added in.

A few minutes later, and Daniella had dozed off. Ezra was quick to asked me the gender of our unborn baby, and I happily told him, watching as his eyes got wide in astonishment. The rest of the familiar ride to Rosewood could only be described as boring. We took a bathroom break at McDonald's and tried to figure out a way to tell my parents while there. We piled back into the car and before I knew it, we were already pulling into my old driveway. Ezra turned the car off and we sat there in pure silence for a few endless seconds.

Without saying anything, the three of us climbed out of the warm silver car and into the cool winter air of Rosewood. "It smells clean here," Daniella commented, causing Ezra and I to chuckle. Daniella then begged to have Ezra carry her because her feet were asleep, and we quickly made our way up the annoyingly small driveway. Ezra and I exchanged one more worried glance before ringing the door bell.

"Aria, why are you here anyway?" Mike asked as he opened the door without looking at who he was opening to door to. He changed the channel on TV from the front door and then looked us. "holy crap," he muttered when his eyes rested on Daniella and Ezra next to me.

"Mike?" What's going- oh my god." My mother joined Mike in gaping at us from inside the house while we stayed put on the front steps.

Byron made his way down the stairs and his mouth hung open when he looked through the doorframe at us, "oh fuck," he swore under his breath, joining my mom and brother at the door.

Ella icily said, "Come in," and opened the door slightly wider in a not-so-friendly way. She led the six of us to the living room. Ezra, Daniella, and I sat on the love seat, while Ella, Byron, and Mike took the couch.

"How did this start again?' Ella demanded. "And who's she?" Ella's eyes rested on Daniella, who was looking curiously at the TV and trying to figure out what was on while playing with her curly brown hair.

"She," I started, motioning to Daniella, "is Daniella, our daughter."

Byron shouted, "What the hell? How is that even possible? She looks about five years old!"

"Actually I'm six," Daniella corrected him, proudly holding up six fingers in order to help him remember her age.

"How can she be _your_ daughter, Aria? You and Ezra stopped seeing each other a long time ago." Mike's voice was a lot calmer than anybody else's in the room as he asked the question.

"I had her when I was seventeen," I confessed simply.

Everybody looked curiously at us, and Ezra and I then had to explain everything that happened from when we were banned from seeing each other to September when I got to meet Daniella again. Ezra looked at Ezra in a slightly different way when they found out he was the one who had been responsible for raising Daniella, but they were still mad at me for lying to them all these years. They kept on asking us pesky questions, like "Does she eat vegetables?" "What grade is she in?" Then Mike asked, "So what's going on with you two now? Is there a reason why you felt the absolute urge to tell us this weekend when we'll be seeing you in a few months for Easter? I mean, what's a few months gonna do?"

"There is another thing." Ezra said, gaining the attention of everybody in the room.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out before anybody could even ask what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>I need names for their kid, boygirl suggestions are welcome! **

**So I probably won't be updating until after Christmas, but I don't think there's many more chaptes left anyway.**

**Well Happy Christmas, Merry Hanukkah, Happy New Year, and just plain Happy Holidays until then! **


End file.
